The Guardian
by Kiwi02
Summary: My name is Isabella Marie Swan. It is 2009 and I am 79 years old. I was born on the 13th September 1930 yet I look exactly the same as an 18 year old. I died on the 18th February 1949 from a bullet through the chest. That was the day that i came alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: so, i don't own any of these characters but i do own the story line**

Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. It is the year 2009 and I am 79 years old. I was born on the 13th September 1930 yet I look exactly the same as an eighteen year old. I died on the 18th February 1948 from a bullet through the chest. That was the day that I came alive.

It was midnight, I think, or a little after on the 18th February 1948 that I was walking home from my friend's house. She was the same age as me but was always a little odd. Although, I was too a little odd. In school we were the loners, the people who sat at the back of class giggling over a random thought that popped into our heads. In reality, or home as I liked to call it, I wasn't allowed to be like that. My parents, Renee and Charlie, thought that I was a little angel who was a clever little worker bee who was destined for greatness. Sadly, I did not. I was good at the academic side of school; I just didn't see the point. In what aspect of my future would I ever need to know how to calculate the area of a circle? What uses would that give me when my head was up in my fantasy lands? Nothing. That's what. So I just didn't see the point of us being taught it when I could spend my time doing more useful things, like drawing, or writing. Lilly, my friend, thought the same and so in each lesson, we sat at the back, avoided like the plague, and giggled at silly little things.

I remember that the moon was full and bright, shining down on me, like a beacon for all things bad. For one person, I had a lot of bad luck. I was the person who found the smallest crack or chip in the floor and went sprawling onto the ground. I was the person who always got picked out of a hat for bad things, like going first in gym, but never for good things, like winning a competition. I remember that the light above me seemed to blink in and out of existence as the bulb flickered. I remember shivering as a chill crept over me. I remember looking over my shoulder to see if there was anything there. I remember walking to the end of the road, at the crossroads to where my street was. I remember that I could see my house now. The lights were on and I knew that I was in trouble. My parents had told me to be home for ten; sadly, I wasn't ever going to go home. I remember a car; I think it was black, drive past and serve in front of me, skidding on the road in front. I remember that my heart was beating faster, as if it knew that there were only so many beats left for it to take. I remember that one of the windows rolled down. I thought that they needed help so, foolishly, I walked closer. I remember stepping onto the flat road when they pulled a gun out from the car. I remember looking down the barrel and knowing that this was the end, I remember that I wasn't afraid. I knew that this was my time and I knew that God would look after me, just like he looks after my Grandmother and her husband. I remember smiling slightly, as I thought about them before the shot was taken. I think I baffled the person inside the car by smiling, as they hesitated slightly, their finger shaking slightly on the trigger. I dropped my smile at this, I remember thinking that maybe this wasn't my time, that maybe the person, whoever it was, would change their mind and let me continue onwards, towards my home, my family. That thought was stopped in its tracks as I saw them pull the trigger. After that, everything happened in slow motion, as if someone had purposely slowed down my life, just so that I could see all the wrong that I had done, the way that I had lied for my entire life to my parents, the way that just didn't care about school, my attitude towards others, but most of all, it showed me my little brother, who died at birth from cot death. He was only three months old, but I never cared about him. Granted, I was six at the time but I was always jealous of him. Renee never showed me any attention when he was around. Little Joey, or JoJo as she always called him. In the time it took for the bullet to reach me, I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed for a way to make up for my mistakes, a way for me to pay for my sins. Some way in which I could be worthy to see him, and my Grandmother. I remember that it hurt when it hit me. It buried into my flesh and ground a hole as it spun sickeningly deeper and deeper. I remember that I fell from the force and was sprawled out on the pavement behind me. I didn't die on contact. The shooter had missed my heart and the bullet had ground a hole into my chest. I remember lying there, gasping for breathe as I saw my life flash before me. I knew that it was cliché but it was what happened. I remembered every time that I had ever spent with Lilly and saw that the time spent with my parents paled in comparison. I knew that my parents loved me but I also knew that I was in two different ways. My mother, Renee, thought of me as more of a friend, a companion that she could talk to but not really engage in my life. My father, Charlie, on the other hand, couldn't wait for me to leave. He thought that I when I left his family, I would marry some rich young man which meant that I could help him and give him money. That was the only reason that I still lived with them and was not on the streets. I thought they were both ludicrous but I still loved them, not because they were my mum and dad but because I had known them my entire life, I didn't know any other way of living. I wasn't happy with how I was portrayed in their eyes but I understood why they thought that. I remembered all the time that I had wasted at school, all the time that I never listened to my teachers. I knew that it was their job to teach me this stuff; I just didn't understand why it was a necessity. I regretted every mean thing that I had said to people and I remember wishing that I could make it right.

I remember that as the sun peaked out over the houses, my breaths got shorter and my body temperature had decreased. I remember feeling tired and my eyes drooping and them slowly closing until l I snapped them open, not ready to go yet. I think drifted in and out of consciousness at this point because I didn't remember much about what happened next. The next thing I remember was the scream. My eyes stayed shut but it brought me back, if only for a little while. I remember hands checking me and patting me down. I think it was my mother but I'm not sure, it could have been anyone. I remember the hands leaving me and my pulse again slowing down. I could still feel the bullet in my chest. It was getting cold and my breaths were getting shorter still. I could tell this was the end. I remember calming down at this thought and drifting off into sleep. I had made peace with this. It was my time after all and I knew with all my heart that God would look after me. I may not have been the most sensible or well behaved person, but I had a strong belief in God and his power. Everything happened for a reason and I stand by that even now. I remember drifting off into my fantasy lands, my characters greeting me with open arms.

* * *

It was only a short amount of time later that I awoke. At first I wasn't sure what was going on. I was confused. I thought I had died. I felt the bullet enter me and twist my insides, leaking my vital blood supply over the pavement below. I know I died, I was sure of it. So where was I? Was I in heaven? Or was this Hell? My surroundings where completely white and I looked down at myself only to find that I had a white gown on. My feet were bare and my hair down, cascading down my back in gently curves, the odd curl adding to the effect. I was alone in this infinite space and for the first time in my existence, I felt free, I felt as if I could do anything. I sat up, as I was lying on the floor, which was bare and flat yet bent slightly, to fit my shape. Sitting up, I looked back at the floor, only to see it slowly come back up, flattening once more. I looked down at me hand, to see it lower down, the more pressure I used. I was fascinated by this and spent a minute just prodding the floor, only to see it bend and fit by finger like a glove. I felt a presence behind me, my spine prickling with the feeling of someone watching me. I turned, only to find that I was still alone in this white world. However, my sixth sense told me someone was here. I didn't know how I knew this, I just did, it was instinct.

"Hello?" I called out, not expecting a reply.

"Hello dear. My, it is nice to see you again." I whirled around, and there she stood. Dressed in a similar outfit as me, my Grandmother, Marie. I gasped and stumbled backwards slightly. He smiled in understanding and opened up her arms to me. Without hesitation, I ran forward, eager to be in her arms once more. Hitting her hard, I wrapped my arms around her and cried. I didn't realise that I had missed this much when I was alive. She patted my back in understanding and held me close for as long as possible. It may have been only a few minutes or a few hours later that my tears stopped and I stepped back to stare at her in wonder. She looked younger than I remembered but I had never seen her look so beautiful. Her hair was short and curly yet a magnificent mahogany colour. She wasn't bent over as I remember her to be, but standing straight and proud. She was assessing me to and smiled brightly at me when I met her eyes. "Isabella," She was the only person I allowed to call me that, "My beautiful Isabella. My you have grown up well. Yet have died such a tragic death! Wait, you do realise you are dead don't you? I mean you remember it right?" I smiled slightly at her worried expression; I took after so much, only really thinking after we say something.

"Yes, Grandma, I remember." I said softly, my voice chiming with a new musical quality. Her smile turned sad as she looked at me.

"I was watching you know. We both were." She said with sympathy swimming in her eyes.

"Both?" I questioned.

"Yes both. Little Joey and I." I gasped quietly. _Joey_,my mind repeated, _Little JoJo_. I closed my eyes, tears pricking out in the corners. "He asks about you y'know. I tell him all the wonderful things that you did and the type of person that you are and will become. He is very proud and cannot wait to see you." I opened my eyes and stared at her in wonder. She was smiling at me in understanding, as if she knew my every thought before I died.

"Can I see him?" I asked, my voice quivering slightly.

"Not quite yet." She told me, looking slightly uncomfortable, as if she didn't want to tell me what her eyes were screaming.

"What's wrong Grandma?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted to know.

"Well my dear, before you died, you asked for a way to atone fore your sins. Now any normal person would not be told to do this but sadly this is all to do with genetics. I know right? Ridiculous!" She was getting off topic, just like I did when I didn't want to tell someone bad news. "Anyway, we are decedents of the first fallen angel, we are Nephi. Now people may tell you that this is bad, but we have good and bad in all of us, it's us that chooses what we are. Now, since you have died yet are a Nephi, you have a chance of becoming a guardian angel. However, when you die, you would be given a choice whether or not you want to do this. But, you asked to do this before you died, you asked to repent for your sins, therefore, God has told me to tell you that from now till the end of time, you are a guardian angel. Now, I don't know the specifics but I do know that you are immortal; nothing can kill you since you are already dead! Sorry, that was insensitive." She said a contrite look upon her face. I'm sure that mine was blank, my surprise was all internal. An eternity! That was a long time. It was the only thing that kept repeating in my head. _Eternity._ I looked back up at Grandma and she continued, "You will go back down to Earth and look after those in need. For example, push people out of the way of oncoming cars, and basically protect those whose time hasn't come yet. You will have wings that can be retracted into your back. However, they will leave a marking on your back in the shape of your wings. As you mature in your guarding duties, you wings will grow and they will also change colour due to your mood. You will be able to be seen by everyone but you must keep a low profile. I would suggest that you travel every five years so that your age doesn't become apparent. Also, you have the ability to heal people and you can know who you need to save by a signal, or a feeling that you will receive. This will tell you everything you need to know apparently. I'm not sure if that is all since I have never been a guardian. I wish you well my child but I must leave you now. When you are ready just walk through the door over there," she pointed to a space behind me and turning, I saw a white wooden door standing there. "And you will go back down to Earth. You won't go back to the place in which you died, so you won't go to Liverpool, but you will go to where your next charge is, or person you need to help. I wish you all the luck in the universe and if you need me just ask. I will talk to you whenever you are in dire need of help. I w ill help you understand what happens but you must also help yourself. This is part of your task. Goodbye my darling and let the light guide you." With that, she glowed brightly until I had to look away. Blinking twice, I saw that she had disappeared.

My mind was reeling with this new information. I sat down on the floor and thought about everything. I had wings! I couldn't believe it. It was like my fantasy lands were coming into my real life, or now I suppose its death. Thinking hard on my back, I felt them burst free, ripping my dress as they did so. They were small but would be able to hold me if I flew. _Flew. _I couldn't grasp the concept, it was so foreign to me. I was starting to panic now. What if I wasn't good enough? What if I failed?

_Have faith my darling. _A voice whispered to me. Grandma, I thought. I straightened my back and brushed those thoughts from my mind. I could do this. I was Isabella Swan and I could do this. It was my destiny. Standing up, before my courage failed, I walked purposefully towards the wooden white door. Opening it slowly, I looked out only to see a white light. I took a breath, and without looking back, I stepped through, ready to meet my destiny head on.

* * *

**Okay, so what do you think???**

**I am doing two stories now so i might not be able to update as often as i would like, but i will try my best.**

**So, if anyone has any ideas or wants something to happen, i will try my best to incorporate them into this.**

**So, please review! It really helps.**

**Cullen1994**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now, I know that in this chapter, some of the things that happen may not have actually happened in the Twilight Saga, but I don't really care because it's my story, not yours. hehe, enjoy!**

Chapter Two

1962

The sun had not stopped smiling all day. I was in heaven. The grass was lush underneath me and reminded me of the hill that Lilly and I used to lay on back in Liverpool. I had great fun with her and always loved to remind myself of all my memories of us together. I could remember the wind brushing through my hair as we sat on the grass near the river. I could remember the sounds of workers nearby, all working near the docks. I sorely missed my old life but I died and so that life died with me. Now, I was in France and was sitting in a park. I wasn't 100% sure whereabouts in France I was, as I had flew here, but I was sure that somewhere nearby, someone needed my help. I had that feeling, one that I have had many times before but never as strong as this. This person needed help, I just knew it. I also knew that it wasn't going to happen until tonight, and it was going to happen nearby.

I still wasn't sure how I knew all of this information but I trusted God and Grandma to guide me and to show me the way. I had changed out of the white gown that I was first adorned in, I loved it but it didn't look right with the fashion of the decade. No one in the forties wore a long white gown with wings sticking out their back. Just didn't look right. So, I changed into a dress that was a royal blue with a sweetheart neckline. It wasn't my favourite decade of fashion, obviously. My hair, on the other hand, just wouldn't change whatever I did to it, it stayed very curly and very annoying. Many people told me that it was really pretty but it just annoyed me so much! I couldn't do a thing with it and so therefore, I got judged by people who thought that they were better than me.

Anyway, I'm getting off topic. I was waiting until I knew I had to move, and then all I needed to do was follow my instincts. They always led me to who I needed to help, whether that was to save them, or to just help them fall in love. I wasn't completely sure what my purpose was in the help department, I just knew that I was there for every type of situation. Sometimes, I spent more time with my charges other times I just did one time jobs. I had only had a few long term projects as most of them were just one time things but I loved each and every one of them, they all brought me closer to Joey and closer to Grandma.

When the sun started to set, the rays glittered off my short, long sleeved red and tweed mini dress that I was wearing. I had a black woollen beret on and knee high black boots. I sat up when my senses became overwhelmed with a feeling of nervousness. It was time. I stood up at walked to the building opposite the park. There was a man standing in the doorway watching people walk along, chattering quickly in French. I could understand what they said as their speech was automatically translated in my head, but that didn't really bother me at the moment. All my attention was focused on the blonde haired man that was standing in the marble doorway. He was as pale as the marble next to him yet his eyes were dark and brooding. They seemed to darken still as one person brushed his arm on the way out of the building. I saw him focus solely on that purpose and it was then that I walked forward. He was going to kill her, I could tell. His posture stiffened as if he was trying to argue with himself but before he could finish, I was there, standing right in front of him.

"You don't want to do that. Do you Jasper?" I whispered. I wasn't sure how I knew his name; it just came to me, as they all do. His surprise stopped him dead in his tracks. He looked at me with eyes wide. I took his arm and dragged him back into the building behind him. At this he seemed even more surprised, as if I shouldn't have been able to do that. I wasn't sure what creature he was, but judging from his incredulous expression and ice cold skin, I knew that he wasn't human. I sat him down in a far corner of the reception and sat down next to him, trying not to draw attention to us. It wasn't really working. The girl at the desk was staring over at him every now and again and I knew that she was having fantasies about him. My disgust for her grew dramatically and I looked back at him. He was staring at me and I saw that his eyes had lightened to a golden brown.

"Do I know you?" He asked quietly, as if he too didn't want the attention. I just looked back, staring into his eyes, trying to figure out my purpose here. I could tell that this might be an ongoing thing but I think that I didn't have to stay with him like I did others. There were some that I could just check in with every once in a while. He seemed like that kind of charge, one that I could just help if he needed it.

"No." I answered to him, just as quietly, "but I may crop up in your future from time to time. I'm here to help you, to guide you do have a better life." I looked in to his eyes, trying to see if he believed me. His eyes told me to continue, it was if he could tell that I was telling the truth. "I'm a guardian. You could call me a guardian angle since I am technically dead but I just call myself The Guardian. Sounds more professional." I was deadly serious and as if he could feel that, he cracked a smile. "Finally, a smile! Thought that would never happen." I muttered, unable to know that he could hear every word that came from between these lips. Again, he smiled and it was then that I heard Grandma's voice in my mind,

"_Vampire_." That had only happened a few times and it was during my first few charges. She helped guide me and told me information about being a guardian that I didn't know about at the time. She also sometimes helped out on cases but that was a rarity. I looked back at Jasper with wide but curious eyes. I knew that he couldn't hurt me, I was already dead so I couldn't die again, well I didn't think I could at least. I wasn't so keen to test that theory.

"So, you are a vampire. That was unexpected." I said, as if was the most usual thing in the world. I had accepted it the moment that I had found out, but that didn't mean that I wasn't curious about him.

"How do you know that?" he asked, glancing around slightly, as if the answer was standing in the lobby with us. I chuckled once at his behaviour but when he looked back at me in disbelief, I stopped and explained quickly,

"I get told information if it is deemed necessary." My voice was light and unconcerned yet I yearned for more.

"So why are you helping me?" He asked, ignoring my tone completely. I considered his question, analyzing him as I thought. Why was I drawn to him? Was it to help him? Or to save the person he would have killed? My mind ran in circles, but it was when I looked back into his eyes that I got my answer,

"Because you are good." I said simply, "God has rewarded you and apparently, I needed to stop you from killing that woman. And that leads me to a question I have been dying to know that answer to. Why are your eyes gold?" I aid, ignoring the smile he sent my way when I said 'dying'. He sighed before answering and looked away from me, his eyes wondering around the room and then finally out of the door and into the darkness that had settled over the city. He seemed to be looking for someone and frowned when he didn't find them.

"I don't want to be a monster. So my family and I drink animal blood. That is the reason why our eyes are gold instead of red." _His family_. I thought, my mind reeling at the thought of more vampires in the town. I then knew who he was looking for. His mate.

"Where is she?" I asked quietly, a smile in my voice.

"Who?" he replied, he eyes now back onto me with a puzzled expression.

"Your mate. Or wife. Or what ever you call her." I smiled when his eyes lit up as he understood and remembered her.

"I'm not sure, but she can see the future and I'm surprised that she isn't here to see you by now. Maybe something's wrong." He murmured. I tutted at this, people had no faith in this time period. I could tell that his mate was safe. I could smell her on him, and I know that that sounds wrong but she was all over him, that meant that I could find her anywhere, anywhere in the world and know if she was alright.

"She's fine. She just can't see me. Well don't think she can, I mean, I'm meant to be dead."

"So am I." he replied a tone of humour was lacing his voice and I smiled at the way I had gotten him to open up.

"Bella." I said as I put out my hand to shake his. He looked at it wearily before I reassured him that he couldn't hurt me.

"So Bella, what was the point in sitting here with me? Why did you stop me from killing?" He looked genuinely confused at this and I felt sorry for him. "Don't feel sorry." He said almost automatically. I looked at him questioningly before he elaborated, "I can feel other people's emotions and change them if I choose to." I nodded in understanding. I knew all about emotions and how to control them. I had to do it on a daily basis so that my wings didn't change colour when I flew. It really annoyed me, but now I can change them on demand and also the tattoo that they changed into when I hid them. "So, are you going to answer me?" I sighed at leant back on the wall, my legs stretching out before me,

"I get a certain feeling each time I get a new charge, I know if they need help. So this morning, when I was in London of all places, I get this strong feeling, dragging me south and so I fly south until I get to France. At this, the feeling lessons and I know that I am in the right place. I stopped then, to get something to eat. Flying really takes it out of you." I added in, just for fun, "then I went to the bathroom because I hadn't stopped all day." I said, adding a bit too much detail, "Anyhoo, I then walked for a bit before the feeling became slightly stronger and so I went into an alley before popping out my wings and jumping up to start flying. So then, I continued until I got to the park outside and then I sat down, with my wings in obviously, as people would think that I'm a bit of a loony if I had wings sticking out my back. Anyway, that was until about five minutes ago when I saw you in the doorway and again, the instinct started and I walked over and now here we are." I explained my voice light and natural. I tried to ignore the look that he was giving me and just said, "Dude, you are a vampire. Do you really believe that you are the only mythical creature out there? Because that's slightly obnoxious." I said, my tone accusing yet playful. He then just stared at me for a while, and I didn't blame him, it took me a few days for everything to settle in so I just sat there and let him get his mind around everything that has happened in the last ten minutes. Sooner than I thought possible, he stood up and shot out his hand, I took it and looked at him questioningly,

"Now, I don't know how this guardian thing works so you will have to explain it as I walk to my car because Alice is probably getting worried and might think that I actually did eat someone." Again, I tutted.

"No faith. Just no faith these days." I muttered under my breath, "Well, basically, I'm assuming that you are immortal," when he nodded, I continued, "so that means that this is probably a long job, one that may go on for the end of time so you are going to see me more than once I can assure you. So basically, you can call me anytime out loud or in your mind and, this is the part I hate, I will hear you. That gets annoying, like right now, I have two people wanting help, and I can hear them in the back of my mind just asking for me. One wants fashion help which is completely pointless since I don't have a clue about fashion and I just follow what everyone else wears whilst adding my own flare. The other one wants help with some math homework that she got today. Again, pointless since I was raised in the 40's and didn't really listen in school. Shoot! Shouldn't have said that." I said when my mind had caught up with my mouth.

"Is that because I now know that you are near to twenty years old?" He asked, in question to my outburst.

"No! I was born in 1930. I am actually thirty two years old. But that's not the point. You just need to now that I will know if you really need help and when you just are annoying me. Please don't do it because I will end up coming down there and drag you up into the air and drop you on your head from about twenty thousand feet." I said, not a smile in my voice. I knew that it wouldn't kill him, but it would kill a good portion of the ground underneath him. He smirked at me and shouted in his mind

"_Bella!"_ I growled at him and shouted back into his mind,

"_Just because you are a vampire and won't get hurt, doesn't mean that I won't do it." _He looked shocked for a moment before I explained, "I can talk to each of my charges in their minds so if you are in somewhere like America, but I'm in Russia and so cannot get to you in time, I can help you through your mind. I can only do this to my charges though and if you annoy me, I will annoy you during the most inconvenient times." He looked horrified at this and I smiled vindictively.

We had arrived at a darkened down Cadillac Eldorado which was black and looked amazing. I knew that I had no need or money for a car but I still loved to look at them. He opened the door and stepped inside, sitting down behind the wheel. Looking up through the window back at me, he said,

"You're not French are you? I would say English but I'm quite sure where from." It was an odd question to ask but I nodded anyway,

"I am originally from Liverpool, England but I moved and so now don't have a home. I just go where the job takes me." I tingle ran up my spine at that moment, "speaking of the job, I have to fly."

"Wait!" he shouted after me as I started to walk away, "What's your full name?"

"Isabella Swan, but just call me Bella." I smiled at him before turning and running down the darkening street, trying to find a suitable place to stretch out my wings. I looped my bag from over my shoulder to around my wait, and tied at as a belt. This was going to be the second outfit that day that I was going to wear. I found a dark place, devoid of life then pulled on a pair of long flared trousers ready for flying; I stripped off my dress and then pulled on a low backed white top. I tied the stings around the back of my neck then stretched out my wings. My tattoo started to glow slightly in the dark and then my long white feathered wings sprouted out. It hardly hurt anymore, when I first sprouted the wings, I passed out from the pain but fourteen years of this had given me enough practice now. I flapped my wings twice before jumping up and taking off. My instincts were telling my east so that was my new direction.

What I failed to notice was the black car that was parked at the front of the alleyway. The driver's window down and the golden set of eyes following my assent into the air. I would have probably thought it was creepy, but not as creepy as what he was going to do next. With the information that Jasper had gained from the chocolate haired beauty that had saved his life and sanity, he was going to find a way to repay her, he just had to do it secretly, because is there was anything that he had picked up from meeting his guardian, it was that she liked her free life and liked the fact that she could move on without any strings attached to the people left behind. She loved the freedom. Driving home that night and down his family's winding driveway, Jasper's mind had been so fully focused on Bella and the mystery that she presented, he had forgotten about Alice, and the interrogation that was soon coming his way,

"Crap." He whispered as he saw the fury on her face as she stood on the porch. Glancing at the clock on his dashboard, he saw that he was thirty minutes late and had no excuse why. How was he going to escape her wrath this time?

* * *

**So, she met Jasper and therefore can help the Cullens whenever. The next chapter will be like in the 80's or something and she will help Jasper again and might meet Alice or someone else, haven't quite decided yet.**

**so, what do you think? I'm sorry that i haven't updated in a while but lots of coursework deadlines have came up at once and being the great person that i am, i haven't done any of the work yet. so thats a bit of a bugger.**

**Erm..... thought New Moon was amazing but I'm not going to spoil it for people who haven't seen it but if you want to talk about it, PM me and i most likely talk for a good while about it.**

**Please Review!!!!**

**Cu****llen1994**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey... please don't kill me! I am soooo sorry that i haven't updated since November but it was then that i started my GCSE's and so i have been revising my arse off trying to get everything into my brain. Hopefully, this has worked, but we don't know yet... But, what we do know is that i did a module of A-level maths like 2 years early and i got an A! I found out today and i have just been on cloud 9 all day. **

**Okay, i would just like to thank two reviewers who have really helped me get back into this story. The first one was sadly anonymous, but i thank you sooo much! You helped me remember that people were reading this and that they enjoy it. You also reminded that i actually had a story as i might have sort of forgotten about it? (sorry, again)**

**The second reviewer i want to thank is skyblueclouds. She (or he?) basically got me back on track and let me rant to her, i really needed to get that out of my system. **

**Anyhoo, yeah, i still don't own any of the characters but i do own the plot!**

**So, enjoy and hopefully (let's cross our fingers) the next chapter will be out on the 24th. I can then tell you what i got in the rest of my exams. If anyone else got results today, give a review or a PM and tell us!**

Chapter 3

1980

The rain lashed down, soaking me through to the bone as I waited outside the restaurant, waiting for Jasper to arrive. It was the second time since I had helped him out that we had met up. His wife, Alice was starting to get annoyed that he had a secret from her, which she couldn't figure out, so I have agreed to meet with her. I know that I will be safe and that even if she did ever tell anyone about me, they would automatically forget. Call it a defence mechanism; I just call it tough luck, people will only know about me if I want them to. I can't help it if they felt annoyed or pissed off at me. That's up to them, not me. The last time I had saw Jasper was about three years ago. He needed some help and I was only in the next town so I flew over and helped him out of a small bind. Other times he has needed me, I have been able to help him through it via his mind. I just talked to him and distracted him or gave him advice. For example, one time, he wanted to surprise Alice but because she can see the future, he asked me to send the house something from him. Never actually paid me back for that…

Anyway, I had been waiting in the rain for about fifteen minutes now and was starting to get very annoyed at him. I knew that Alice could take a while getting ready, but this was unbelievable. I had gotten at least five offers from random men and had spent half my time flipping them off. I was wearing a red tartan dress that went to mid thigh with a short sleeved t-shirt underneath. I had a pair of strappy black high heels on with a black beret on. Over my shoulder was a black leather bag and I had only my purse in it. Over the years, I had received many generous donations from thankful charges, none of which realise I don't eat. They thought I was an angel who had helped them in their moment of doubt, what they didn't know was that I was an angel. Jasper had also helped me out last time I saw him and since then, I haven't been short for cash. I was starting to get bored waiting in the rain, my hair plastered to my head, and even though it was raining, it was still starting to curl. It was like magic the way it did that, but it was also really annoying at times. It was then that I saw a car pull up opposite me. It was a black Cadillac with had blacked out windows. I approached it slowly as it idled at the side of the road; the window slowly came down to reveal a small woman with spiky black hair. She wore a charcoal hat on her head and had the face of a pixie underneath it. Her eyes were a golden honey that pierced everyone who looked. Her nose was small yet cute and fitted with her small pink lips underneath. She was the picture of perfection and I knew who it was immediately.

"Hello Alice." I said cautiously, I wasn't completely sure what she thought of me yet but from what Jasper had told me, I already loved her. Well, most of her, apart from the shopping thing, I was sure that we would get on well. Next to Alice sat Jasper who was staring at me with sorrow in his eyes. He must have seen what I looked like and I knew that he knew that I hated the rain.

"So this is Alice? She looks pretty." I said to him in his mind.

"_Thank you. And I'm sorry that we made you wait. Alice was… a little hesitant about meeting you."_ He smiled at me and I snorted at what seemed like nothing. Immediately, Alice turned to Jasper,

"Will you stop that! Both of you!" she screeched, turning to include me at the last statement. I apologised and her eyes softened slightly as she took in my state. She motioned for me to get into the car and I slid in the back, worried about getting the seats wet. I felt a wave of calm overwhelm me and turned to Jasper,

"What have I said about messing with my emotions! If I want to feel like this, then don't stop me! For goodness sake! I must have told you at least a thousand times now!" I said, my voice rising slightly at the end of each sentence. He didn't even have the decency to look sorry; he just smiled at Alice and took hold of her hand.

"Now sweetheart, do you see why I am not cheating on you with her? She is crazy." He said in the sweetest voice possible. If he wasn't insulting me, I would have sighed and awed at him, instead I kicked the back of his chair in annoyance.

"God! You're like the brother I never wanted!" I said, my mind automatically feeling guilty about saying that, I already had a brother, I just couldn't see him. I immediately changed my train of thought and looked at Alice who was smiling at me in the mirror. I put my chin on her chair and turned to face her. She sat back on the window and looked at me, taking in my wet appearance.

"Jazz, why don't we go back to the hotel and she can dry up." She said softly, he voice chiming in the small space, we smiled at each other and it was at that moment that I knew that we would become best friends.

"Bella." I said sticking out my hand to shake hers. She looked at me and beamed before taking mine. "I have to say, it's nice to finally meet you." I said, examining her again slightly. I could see why Jasper loved this bundle of fun. She was petite yet seemed to make people gravitate towards her.

"Alice." she replied, beaming at me. I hesitated before smiling back slightly, unfamiliar with how I was feeling. Jasper just looked in the rear view mirror and smiled sadly, knowing why I felt so uncomfortable with this new development. I wasn't used to having friends, well friends that I don't help anyway.

* * *

We ended up driving back to my little flat that I had only recently bought. I had been feeling homesick and just wanted a place that I could call my own. The flat was only small, but it was big enough for me. It had only one bedroom and bathroom with a kitchen/diner and a living room just next to it. The place was very open plan with pale walls and dark wooden floors. The front door opened straight into the living room/diner/kitchen. As I led Alice and Jasper in, I could see the disgust on Alice face from the small flat.

"Alice, get that look off your face or leave. I like this flat and you are not interfering, so fuck off with that disgusted look on your face." I said to her, my voice cold and unfeeling, hiding the hurt and anger that I felt. I saw Jasper, from the corner of my eye, glanced apologetically in Alice's direction before he shrugged slightly, unnoticeable to the human eye. I stalked off, still fuming from the judgement I had just received, to the gramophone in the corner. It was the newest version that had just been released and I loved it. I had _The Clash_ playing at the moment. They were from London and it reminded me of home, the one place I could never return.

"Sorry." Alice replied after a shocked silence. I knew that I looked all nice and pretty and like I could never hurt a fly but underneath all of that, I was a jaded person who had a cynical viewpoint on life. I was alone most of the time, with only the voices in my head to keep me company. I know how that sounds, _believe me,_ I know, but I just can't bring myself to get close to people. They always leave, whether they die, or just find someone else who is better than me. I understand, really I do, but it still hurts. That was the reason I acted so carefree and happy. It hid my true feelings and allowed me to be a new person.

"No problem, just don't do it again" I said, my voice now light and playful. I knew that I was confusing them and to tell the truth, it was so much fun. "So, what do you need? There has to be a reason other than wanting me to meet Alice." I asked Jasper. His thoughts were going in circles and he really needed to learn how to not tell me everything. Some things I just don't need to know or see. He glanced at Alice once more as if to ask permission and I snorted quietly under my breath. "Jasper you are a grown man. Don't ask permission to speak from your wife. I mean for God's sake man, speak your mind!"

"Bella, shut up." he replied lightly, "Well you see, there is something that you could help us with." he said after a slightly awkward silence, on their part of course.

"Well, come out with it! What do you need?" I asked my voice only slightly harsher than before. I always knew that people wanted something from me; it was just the way the world worked. Some people might call me cynical, but I have been alive for about 40 years now and not once in all of those years has anyone just called me up for a social reason, they all want something. Yet, for all my bravado and masks that I had put in place, I could still see that Jasper knew what was wrong with me; he could feel my emotions, so of course he could know! I turned around and stared out of the window, just to get those eyes off me, those amber eyes, so full of compassion, so full of pity. I didn't need their pity, I was fine. I just hated people taking advantage. And why wouldn't they? I was alone, I didn't have anyone to talk to, just the voices in my head and they are never good to listen to. They too always want something. I thought that this life would be different, I mean, I had God watching over me or was I just another person in his eyes? Just another thing that he created? I couldn't think about this stuff, not now at least, not when an empath was in the room.

"We want you to come home with us." Jasper voice cut through my internal musing yet I froze when I actually understood his words. He wants me to go with them. I couldn't do that. He knew that, so why was he tempting me like this? Did he enjoy watching me flounder through this existence alone and unloved? So much so that he has to parade his fortune in front of me? "I know that you don't think that you can do this, but please. Our family would love to meet you. You don't have to stay if you don't want to, just come with us, even if you leave straight after." His voice was still there, still pleading me to go, to leave this life behind and start again. But I couldn't do that, even if I had been forgotten by God, I still had a job to do, I couldn't settle down and I couldn't even allow myself to see the temptation. No, I couldn't go, not now at least.

"No. I can't Jasper. You know that. I have a job to do. Maybe later on, after a few years have passed. Maybe if I'm in the area, I'll pop in, but not now." I heard myself saying, yet my mind had wandered on, passed the point at which I was thinking about what I was saying. I had drifted off, both in mind and body. I could vaguely sense a tingling start and my heart started to throb. I came back down to reality with a thump. I stretched my lips into a smile as the familiar shiver made its way up my spine. I didn't know, but my eyes, which had become clouded over as my mind wandered, cleared and shone brightly.

"What? What's wrong Bells?" Jasper asked. He had felt my emotions change, and I didn't blame him, even I knew that they had changed dramatically and I tried to keep my emotions in the background of my personality. Obviously, it didn't always work, as my words beforehand showed.

"I have to go. Someone is calling. I'll call you soon. Where are you staying?" I asked him, my mind now sharp and ready for action. His face fell as he realised what was happening. This exit had become a tradition whenever we had met up in the past eighteen years and it had come at some great points in conversation. There was one point in which Jasper was trying to ask me about my past, of course, I didn't want to tell him, why would I? I've never told anyone. So, it was just as Jasper was getting angry that the tingle came. I felt like singing Hallelujah! Of course, it's not just good on my part, another time when I was asking Jasper why he had such trouble resisting blood the tingle went off. It annoyed me at that point as he never actually told me and I had forgotten by the next time we had met up again.

Jasper sighed as he realised that I had to go, "We are in the process of moving again. We were originally in New Zealand but we are now moving to England again for a while. We will be there for a couple of years before we move again."

"England?" I said, stopping in my tracks of going into my bedroom to change out of my dress.

"England, you know that country north of here? We are staying in London for a while then travelling the country after every couple of years." Alice put in, her voice still bubbly. I carried on walking, as if nothing was wrong and changed into my flying outfit. This consisted of white linen trousers with a grey cotton halter neck and a pair of grey ankle boots. I pinned my curly hair off my face and concentrated on the tattoo on my back. I could feel the skin start to pull and I blocked out the pain that I'm sure would follow. It wasn't as bad as when I first become this Guardian, but the pain was still there. It wasn't like my wings just shimmered into existence; they actually were hidden under the skin and had to break through to come out. I was still in my room at this point but I could here both Jasper and Alice making their way over to me, obviously wondering why I had become so silent. Thankfully, just as they arrived at the doorway, my wings had already come out and I was just shaking them loose and allowing the skin to heal. I tied up the straps behind my neck as I turned to face them.

Jasper just looked at me as he always does; slight awe in his eyes, but he was smiling slightly at me. However, Alice's face was a picture, her eyes were wide and her mouth had fallen open. She had become still as well, as if I would disappear if she moved. I winked at her and fluffed my wings for the second time in her direction.

"Right, I have to go. I'll get in touch soon, might not actually see you for a while though. Jasper, could you tell me when you get out of England. I'll come see you then." I said, my voice was light again and airy as if I had no cares in the world.

"_Bella, are you alright?" _Jasper asked in my head. I nodded once in reply and walked over to the bay window in the living room. Opening the windows wide, I stepped onto the ledge. The rain had cleared up now and a dark cloud had settled over the town, perfect for coverage I thought. I looked back at the couple who stood by the couch, Jasper had his arm around Alice's shoulders and she had snuggled right into the crook in his arms.

"I'll see you when I see you!" I said happily, the tingling taking over my body. Giving the two a slight wave, I stretched out my wings and flapped once, twice and jumped out, trusting the twelve feet wingspan to catch the wind and carry me up into the sky.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I know, it's really short but i kept on deleting everything then re-writing it all over again. I'm still not happy with what has came out, but give us a review and tell us what you think! (sorry, i went all scouse on you then)**

**Oh, and here is a link for all the outfits that Bella has worn and probably will wear: .com/guardian/collection?id=330573**

**R&R!**


End file.
